


an end

by andstarswillscream



Series: gods and other lies [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Eye Trauma, Gen, Gore, Guro, Lost Light 20 Spoilers, PLEASE mind the tags this is short but gross, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Run-On Sentences, this is just purple prose sdjkhfdhgfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andstarswillscream/pseuds/andstarswillscream
Summary: you were on fire he was fire he was burning hot aching you were a lit fuse and he was the whole damn explosion he was what crumbled cities you were a faulty firework and he destroyed NYON you were a FAILURE and you B U R N E D





	an end

They were eating you alive and you didn’t want to die, not like this not as some cruel fucking cosmic joke not as a goddamn laughingstock you wanted to chose your death if you couldn’t at least choose to be something great, you wanted to matter, to have meaning and you weren’t even allowed that.

Everything had meaning just as much as it didn’t you mattered as much as you didn’t and now Primus was looking down upon you, your body fit only for ravenous scraplets, crawling, writhing with them as they gorged themselves on your cables and flesh and he S M I L E D.

Pain racketed through your core as your internals were devoured, the scraplets making quick work of your fuel tanks (you knew, because you had nothing to purge in the severity of the pain), your eyes flared in pain and anger and horror and you would have reached out to Rodimus (you were on fire he was fire he was burning hot aching you were a lit fuse and he was the whole damn explosion he was what crumbled cities you were a faulty firework and he destroyed NYON you were a FAILURE and you B U R N E D)

You screamed for a false god to save you you felt the scraplets eat through your throat and into your face higher higher higher and you were ALIVE through it all, endless and feeling them fill the gaps within your frame, you felt yourself lose control you felt your body wither and writhe and squirm and WORM and you could do NOTHING TO STOP IT.

YOU COULD FEEL THEM IN YOUR EYES AND YOU WERE RAGE YOU WERE SMALL YOU WERE SCARED AND ANGRY AND YOU ARE GETAWAY AND YOU ARE BURNING ABSOLUTION. YOU CAN’T TELL IF THE LIGHT YOU SEE AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL ARE THE SCRAPLETS EATING YOUR OPTIC NERVES OR IF THERE IS A FUCKING GOD.

IF ALL THAT REMAINS ARE REGRETS YOU WANTED TO BE DAMN SURE YOU’D SENT A MESSAGE AND HERE YOU WERE AND THERE WAS THE SKELETON OF YOUR HAND, THERE WAS PRIMUS’ GOLDEN HALO AND YOU WERE BEING CHOKED WITH IT.

YOU WERE A JAMMED GUN YOU WERE AN MTO AND YOU FLEW TOO FUCKING HIGH AND GOD ATE YOU WHOLE.


End file.
